Captain Underpants Meets Ed, Edd, n Eddy
by Project X-Over
Summary: Ed reveals to Double D and Eddy that he knows Captain Underpants secret identity, naturally Eddy plans to use this information to do a scam.
1. Ed's Secret

It was a sunny morning in the Cul-de-Sac. Double D was reading a book about string theory in his bedroom while waiting for his friends Ed and Eddy.

"Hi Sockhead," Eddy said to Double D as he entered the room.

"Hiya Double D!" Ed said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"Salutations Ed and Eddy," Double D said when he noticed his friends. "It will be enjoyable when we discuss the books we read this week."

"That was too boring so I just didn't read," Eddy said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry I did some reading like you told me to Double D," said Ed as he took a superhero comic out of his coat.

"This happens every single time I ask you two read a book!" Double D said in an annoyed tone.

"We'll do it next time," said Eddy.

"But you never remember to!"

"Meh that's true."

"Thanks for trying Ed," said Double D. "While graphic literature can tell stories well, they are not as detailed as novels."

"Your welcome Double D," replied Ed. "Wait till you guys hear the crossover where No-Body Man fights Evil Tim."

"At least No-Body Man doesn't need a costume," said Eddy. "Superheroes can choose the weirdest costumes like having underpants showing."

"But Captain Underpants wear only underwear and a cape and he's cool," Ed replied.

"Isn't he that superhero from Piqua, Ohio," asked Eddy.

"From what I heard while Captain Underpants has an unusual choice of costume he is an quite powerful," said Double D. "According to eye witnesses he has fought mad scientists, robots, aliens, zombies, a supervillainess, and talking toilets."

"That sounds crazy," said Eddy.

"Captain Underpants also fought a a giant, evil dandelion," said Ed

"How do you know that?" asked Double D.

"When me and my family visited Piqua on vacation I got lost," replied Ed. "I eventually went into an elementary school. I walked into the cafeteria kitchen and saw two kids, a mean looking principal, and space aliens! The best part came when one of the aliens snapped their tentacle, and the principal became Captain Underpants! It was awesome there were not only were there aliens, but zombie nerds and a giant, evil dandelion. In the end, the zombie nerds were turned back to normal and Captain Underpants became the mean looking principal again when water was poured onto his head."

Both Double D and Eddy were visibly shocked.

"Ed," Double D said still shocked. "What ever you do you must not tell anyone else what you heard."

"I can't believe it," Eddy said softly. "I just found the perfect chance for a scam!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ed

"We'll just go to Piqua and find Captain Underpants as a principal, snap our fingers, and use him in a scam to get us quarters," said Eddy.

"Not this time Eddy," Double D said angrily. "We are not going to exploit a well-meaning superhero just to get quarters."

"Hey Ed," said Eddy. "Unless you make Double D come along with us you won't be able to meet a real live superhero."

"I want to meet Captain Underpants!' yelled Ed.

Ed grabbed Double D and ran out of the door.

"Put me down!" said Double D as he was being carried by Ed.

"To Piqua," said Eddy as he walked out the door.

Unbeknownst to the Eds, the decisions they made during that day would lead to the world being put in great danger, but we'll get to that later.


	2. Suspicious Eds

At Jerome Horwitz Elementary school George and Harold were once again rearranging letters on the school lunch menu. This time they changed **Casserole and Mystery Meat **to **Cat Eyes and Sea Moles **with the unused letters on the ground.

"Today's lunch menu was sure hard to mix around today," George said to Harold.

"I know," replied Harold. "But we did it anyone and this time no teacher caught us in the act."

"Today had been great so far," George said cheerfully. "All the local super villains are in jail, no weird technology made by Melvin, and no new faculty staff."

"Nothing can go wrong today," Harold said cheerfully.

As soon as Harold finished saying that sentence, the Eds were walking down the hallway.

Harold noticed the Eds and said in shock, "Those are the Eds, their scams are legendary. Thanks to the internet everyone know about them."

"We have no idea whey they're at our school but they must be up to no good," said George. "We should hide."

"Got it," said Harold.

George and Harold hid around the corner.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy walked down the hallway and stopped at the sign.

When Ed and Eddy saw the sign they laugh loudly.

"So mature," Double D said sarcastically while he changed the sign to its original saying. "Can't you two act your age?"

"Lighten up Double D," replied Eddy. "I'd like to meet the guys who did this. Anyway, are you sure this is the school where you saw Captain Underpants?"

"Yup," said Ed. "I am 100% positive that this is the school I wandered into. Can we meet Captain Underpants now and get quarters for jawbreakers?"

"Patience Ed," Eddy said sinisterly. "Once we go to the principal's office and you confirm the principal is the one you saw we'll soon be rolling in quarters."

"I hope Captain Underpants will give me an autograph," Ed said cheerfully. "And gives me a ride while he flies."

"Eddy it's best if we stop right now," said Double D. "Messing with superheroes can be dangerous."

"Don't worry Double D," said Eddy. "I have everything figured out."

"Follow me!" said Ed. "I know where the office is!"

Ed walked down the hallway and Ed and Double D followed.

"Did you hear that George," asked Harold. "The Eds somehow found out our secret."

"Yeah," said George. "We should follow them and see what they do."

"I'm wondering something though," said Harold. "Didn't Eddy reform?"

"This is set before _Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Picture Show_," said George. "So Eddy hasn't reformed yet."

"I get it, like how this story is set between our fifth and sixth books."

"Exactly, now let's follow the Eds."

George and Harold followed the Eds.


	3. Tra-La-Laaaaa!

In the principal's office Mr. Krupp was sitting at his desk as usual looking angry. The Eds walked into the office. George and Harold did not enter the office but were hiding by the edge of the door and looking in the office.

"Hi Captain Underpants!" Ed said cheerfully to Mr. Krupp.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mr. Krupp said angrily. "I am not that childish comic character , my name is Mr. Krupp. Who are you three?"

"Allow me to introduce my self," said Double D. "My name is Edd, but my friends call me Double D. And these are Ed and Eddy."

Mr. Krupp glared at the Eds and said, "You seem like a good student Double D, but your friends remind me of two delinquents at this school, but are even worse. Anyway, what are you three doing here?"

"This," said Eddy while he snapped is fingers.

Once Eddy's fingers snapped Mr. Krupp stood up and grinned heroically with his hand on his sides and his chest thrown out. Mr. Krupp then took off all his clothes, his toupee, and wrapped one of his office's curtains as a cape around his neck.

George and Harold realized what was happening and ran to get water to splash on Captain Underpants' head.

"Thank goodness your here Captain Underpants" said Eddy. "The world is in danger!"

"What?!" said Ed and Double D at the same time.

"Thank you for telling me," Captain Underpants said to Eddy. "I better get my friends George and Harold to help."

"There's no time," said Eddy. "My name is Eddy and these are my friends Ed, the guy in the green jacket, and Double D, the guy with the weird hat. Only me and Ed can fit on your back."

"Come on then Ed and Eddy jump on my back," said Captain Underpants. "Let's save the Earth."

"This is so cool," said Ed. "I'm going to be given a flying piggyback ride."

"Wait Captain Underpants!" said Double D.

It was too late Ed and Eddy jumped on Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants flew out the window while saying, "Tra-La-Laaaaa!" Ed said, "Weeeeee!" said Ed while he was riding Captain Underpants.

Double D could only stare on in silence on what just happened. George and Harold then ran into the room with a cup of water and realized they were too late.


	4. Lies and Allies

Miles above the ground Captain Underpants flew through the sky with Ed and Eddy on his back.

"Am I flying in the right direction to Peach Creek Eddy?" asked Captain Underpants.

"You are," said Eddy. "Once we get there I'll tell you everything you need to do to save the world."

"Got it."

"Eddy I'm scared," said Ed. "What's putting the world in danger?"

"Listen Ed," Eddy whispered. "I lied."

"Huh?"

"The best way to trick a superhero to do what you want is to make him think the world is in danger."

"But why did we leave Double D behind?" asked Ed.

"I knew he would be opposed to this scam," replied Eddy. "So I ditched him the first chance we got.

"How will Double D get home?" said Ed. "Piqua is far away from from the Cul-de-Sac."

"Don't worry, Double D will be fine," said Eddy. "Also, if you stay quiet I'll get Captain Underpants to give you an autograph."

"OK," replied Ed. "Can you tell me a story of your adventures Captain Underpants?"

"Sure Ed," said Captain Underpants. "Let me tell you how me and my friends George and Harold saved the world form Dr. Diaper..."

* * *

Back at Mr. Krupp's office George and Harold finished explaining how Mr. Krupp became Captain Underpants and Double D finished explaining how the Eds learned Captain Underpants secret identity.

"While what you did to Mr. Krupp sounds similar to when Eddy used a hypnotizing wheel," Edd said to George and Harold. "It is clear that Mr. Krupp was cruel and who knows what could have happened if Captain Underpants did not stop the foes you faced."

George and Harold kept their mouths shut about how for most of their adventures they either set in motion or accidentally caused.

"It can't believe your friend Ed saw us when we fought the aliens," said Harold trying to change the subject.

"He must have been off screen," said George. "Anyway, what is Eddy planning Double D?"

"Eddy plans to use Captain Underpants in a scam," replied Double D. "Eddy must have realized I would not stand for this and left me behind, which I have to admit was clever."

"Captain Underpants can act unpredictable so it's best we leave right now," said George.

"We should go to the Treehouse in order to get supplies just in case," said Harold.

"Agreed," said Double D.

George, Harold, and Double D exited the office and walked to the exit of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, but in their way was Mr. Meaner.

"Where do you think you two are going," Mr. Meaner said sinisterly.

"It's a half day today," said George.

"Arn't teacher supposed to remember these kind of things," said Harold.

"Errr," said Mr. Meaner. "Just leave.

Mr. Meaner stepped out of the way and George, Harold, and Double D left the building.

"There is something I have been wondering about," Double D said to George and Harold. "My friends and I are not currently going to school but you are. And now that I think about it how could one snap a tentacle?"

"Don't worry about that," said George. "Me and Harold encounter plot holes like that all the time."

"It's just the sort of thing you get used to," said Harold.


	5. Back At The Cul-de-Sac

Ed led all the kids to Eddy's house with Eddy waiting and the kids talking.

"Good job getting everyone here Ed," said Eddy.

"Your welcome Eddy," replied Ed. "Will we get jawbreakers soon?"

"Just wait a little bit more."

"What do you think is going to happen Sarah?" asked Jimmy.

"Probably one of Eddy's scams," said Sarah. "Which as usual will backfire on my idiot brother and his friends.

"Actually Double D isn't here."

"Rolf does wonder where the smart Ed Boy is," said Rolf. "The Ed boys stick together like meat in a sausage skin."

"Plank says that it seems suspicious how Double D isn't here and Eddy might be behind it," said Jonny.

"I'm sure that nothing bad has happened to Double D and we'll see him soon," said Nazz.

"This better be good as Ed said dork," Kevin said to Eddy. "If it isn't..."

"Don't worry it will be good," said Eddy with a grin on his faith. "Drum roll please."

Ed proceeded to slap his belly with his hands to make a drum roll.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Captain Underpants!" yelled Eddy.

Captain Underpants flew down from the sky and in front of the Cul-de-Sac kids while yelling "Tra-La-Laaaaa."

The kids, even Kevin, were all shocked and amazed that a superhero was in front of them.

"For a quarter Captain Underpants can give you a ride, lift something heavy, or another trick for a quarter." said Eddy as he took out a jar.

The kids all cheered for joy and started taking out their quarters.

"Remember Ed," whispered Eddy. "If Captain Underpants asked the quarters are going to be used to build a device to stop an alien invasion."

Ed didn't pay attention and took out a piece of buttered toast and put it into the jar, which Eddy quickly took out. Ed then grabbed a nearby empty trashcan.

"Hey Captain Underpants!" said Ed. "Let's play garbage can baseball! Double D and Eddy could never play with me."

"Sure Ed," replied Captain Underpants. "That sounds like fun." Captain Underpants flew to a nearby tree and ripped it out of the ground. "Don't worry I'll put it back."

Ed threw the trashcan at Captain Underpants, and Captain Underpants successfully hit the garbage can, sending it flying through the sky.

Down the street that leads to the Cul-de-Sac Double D, George, and Harold, the latter two wearing backpacks, were viewing the situation.

"I better stop this before it goes to far," said Double D.

"Wait Double D," said Harold. "Even if you tell Captain Underpants the truth Eddy can easily fool him again."

"So that's why we should make a comic book to convince Captain Underpants is up to no good," said George. "Captain Underpants is easily convinced by his comics."

"While I understand your reasoning," said Double D. "But would not it be easier if you just turn Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp?"

"Would you like to face an angry principal?" asked George.

"And Mr. Krupp can get really angry," said Harold.

"Good point," said Double D. "Let us go to my house, you can use the supplies there."

"We already have supplies from our treehouse," said Harold.

"We normally make a comic once an adventure so it doesn't hurt to bring supplies along," said George.

"Let us go to my house then," said Double D.

Double D, George, and Harold walked to Double D's house.

Even farther down three figures wearing black cloaks stood in the shadows.

"Not only has Captain Underpants has arrived but the children as well," said the figure on the left.

"These developments were unexpected but are welcome," said the middle figure.

"Soon our plans for this Cul-de-Sac, and eventually this world will soon be completed," said the figure on the right.

The three strangers laughed at the thought of their plan succeeding...


	6. New Issue

After an twenty-two minutes of Eddy's scam, the quarter jar was filled to the brim with Eddy greedily looking at his earnings. Meanwhile, Ed and the other kids were still enjoying themselves with Captain Underpants.

"Don't worry everyone," said Captain Underpants. "I'm taking a short break to talk with Eddy."

"Promise us to have even more fun with us," said Ed. "You're the the best superhero ever."

"I promise."

"I never thought I would actually have the feeling of flying through the sky," Jimmy said cheerfully.

"For once Eddy has actually done some good Jimmy," said Sarah.

"Captain Underpants is so neat," said Jonny. "His outfit is very close to nature isn't that right Plank?"

Plank said nothing.

"I have heard of American superheroes in the old country," said Rolf. "And they are even more amazing in reality."

"Who knew Eddy is friends with Captain Underpants, Kevin," said Nazz.

"I know right," said Kevin. "Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought he was ."

"Hey Eddy," said Captain Underpants. "Did we raise enough money to combat the alien invasion?"

"I can count the how much money we raised after this is over," Eddy said while greedily looking at the quarter jar in his hands.

"Okay."

Double D, George, and Harold walked up the gathered kids, with the new issue of Captain Underpants in hand.

"Free Captain Underpants comics!" yelled George.

"Only for a limited time!" Harold chimed in.

"I can assure you they are of high quality!" yelled Double D.

The Cul-de-Sac kids, due to their interest of Captain Underpants all grabbed issues of Captain Underpants, with only three issues left.

While the kids were reading Double D, George, and Harold walked up to Ed, Eddy, and Captain Underpants, with Eddy still looking at the quarters.

"Hi Double D," Ed said cheerfully. "Sorry about leaving you behind, and can I have a Captain Underpants comic book?"

"Hey Double D," said Eddy still fixated on succeeding his scam.

"It's nice to see you two as well," said Double D. "Just wait a little while before we hand you the comic book."

"Got it Double D," said Ed.

"Nice to see you George and Harold," said Captain Underpants. "I helped raise funds to combat an alien invasion."

"Just read this comic," Harold said while handing Captain Underpants the comic.

"It will be very informative," said George.

After a several minutes the kids started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddy said in a confused tone.

"Thanks you for showing me this comic," Captain Underpants said to George and Harold. "Without this I wouldn't have realized Eddy tricked me."

"What?!" Eddy said angrily.

"I believe these will explain things," said Double D as he handed Ed and Eddy the comics.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Ed said excitedly as he started to read the comic.

When Eddy got the comic his face immediately twisted with rage.


	7. The Evil Plan Of Eddy

Captain Underpants And The Evil Plan Of Eddy. Story by George Beard and Edd "Double D." Pictures by Harold Hutchins.

Once upon a time there was a kid named Eddy who was very greedy.

"Heh heh," said Eddy.

Eddy constantly pulled scams by manipulating his friends Double D and Ed.

"Time to make some moohlah," said Eddy.

"OK Eddy," said Ed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Double D.

However no matter what scams Eddy pulled they always backfire.

"Grrrr," said Eddy after a scam failed with Ed and Eddy standing next to him.

One day Eddy came up with a plan.

"Hey Double D I decided I want to help people now," said Eddy.

"I'm so happy to hear those words," said Double D.

Double D built a giant robot with magnets for hands to help move construction material made of metal. It was powered by Ed running on a hamster wheel in the robot's chest.

"Thanks for putting a monster movie in here Double D," said Ed.

"Your welcome," said Double D.

But as soon as Eddy entered the robot he stole it.

"Sucker!" said Eddy.

"Oh my," said Double D.

Using the robot Eddy stole quarters from the kids of the Cul-de-Sac.

"This looks like a job for –," said Kevin.

"Captain Underpants!" said the rest of the Cul-de-Sac kids as Captain Underpants flew down.

"What's up bub," Captain Underpants said to Kevin. "Also, normally I have this conversation with a principal."

"Eddy has been stealing all our quarters Captain Underpants," said Kevin.

Captain Underpants flew to stop Eddy in the robot suit. Eddy tried to stomp on Captain Underpants, but Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband, more powerful than boxer shorts, and could leap tall building without getting a wedgie. However, in the robot was too powerful.

"Nothing can stop me now!" said Eddy. "All of the world's quarters will soon be mine."

Double D walked up to Captain Underpants and explained how he was tricked.

"Got any ideas?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Well there is a way to stop Eddy...," said Double D.

After hearing Double D's plan, Captain Underpants gathered all the monster movies, comics, sponges, gravy, and buttered toast and put it into a big pile.

"Do you honestly think all that's going to stop me," laughed Eddy.

"Wait for it," said Captain Underpants.

Sensing all his favorite things Ed burst out of the robots chest.

"What the?!" said Eddy.

"Hooray," said Ed. "All my favorite things, thanks Captain Underpants."

"Your welcome," replied Captain Underpants.

With the robot defeated Captain Underpants returned everybody's quarters and brought Eddy to jail.

"Tra-La-Laaaaa!" said Captain Underpants carrying an angry looking Eddy.

"Hooray for Captain Underpants!" said Double D, Ed, and the kids of the Cul-de-Sac.


	8. Large Shadows

After Eddy finished reading the comic he said to Double D, "What did you do this for?! You humiliated me in front of everybody and ruined my perfect scam!"

"I only did it to prevent you from exploiting Captain Underpants," replied Double D. "Also, you did leave me behind."

"You would have gotten back safe and sound. Also, I may be greedy but that's not my only personality trait."

"I'm sorry for helping Eddy trick you," Ed said to Captain Underpants. "I just wanted to meet you."

"That's okay Ed," replied Captain Underpants. "It's clear you learned your lesson."

"Thanks Captain Underpants, can I have your autograph on my new comic?"

"Sure, I just have to ask George and Harold if I can borrow a pen."

"Yay!" said Ed. "Can I have your autograph's too George and Harold, your story was awesome."

"Me and George are always happy when people like our Captain Underpants comics," said Harold.

"After actually seeing you Ed," said George. "It's hard to believe that we never noticed you when you spied on us."

"I guess I must have been like a ninja," said Ed.

"Actually," said Harold. "I think we were distracted by the zombie nerds, aliens, and the giant, evil dandelion."

"Now all we have to do is deal with Eddy," said George.

"What can you get me for?" said Eddy. "Sure I tricked Captain Underpants, but I didn't use him to rob banks or take over the world. I just used Captain Underpants to legitimately get quarters."

"That's actually a good argument," said Double D.

"What did Eddy say again?" asked Ed. "I wasn't paying attention."

Double D sighed in annoyance.

"Eddy's right," said Captain Underpants. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Wait," said George. "Eddy tricked a super hero, made money off of him, and now he's just getting away with it? That's so not fair."

"If only there's a way for Eddy to get the punishment he deserves," said Harold.

As soon as Harold finished that sentence, large shadows covered Ed, Double D, Eddy, Captain Underpants, Harold, and George. The six turned around and were shocked at what they saw.


	9. Three Foes Return

Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy had gone through a monstrous transformation. They grew greatly in size, their skin became gray and clammy, their teeth becoming fangs, they were all now wearing glasses held together with masking tape, and their shirts now had vinyl pocket protectors. In the case of Plank the fangs, the glasses, and the pocekt protector looked like they were drawn on.

"Zombie nerds!" George and Harold said in shock.

"Huh," said Captain Underpants. "We haven't seen zombie nerds in a while, and are a lot bigger."

"This day keeps getting more and more interesting and awesome," said Ed.

"More like getting weirder and weirder," said Eddy. "Even by this Cul-de-Sac's standard."

"What we should be worrying about is how everyone was transformed!" yelled Double D.

The three figures in black cloaks from before walked up to Ed, Eddy, Double D, George, Harold, and Captain Underpants.

"That would be us," said the figure on the left.

"Yes, and it's been a while George, Harold and Captain Underpants," said the middle figure.

"Soon we will have our revenge on you," said the figure on the right.

"Do you know these strangers?" Double D asked George, Harold, and Captain Underpants.

"Never seen them before," said Harold.

"Maybe they're Organization XIII," said Ed.

"Wrong crossover Ed," said Eddy.

"Maybe they're enemies we fought before," Captain Underpants said to George and Harold.

"Listen Captain Underpants," said George. "Villains that appeared to be gone forever suddenly returning is a sign of lazy storytelling."

"Actually Captain Underpants is correct," said the figure on the left.

"I believe it's time to reveal our true forms," said the middle figure.

"Agreed," said the right figure.

The three flew their cloaks off, revealing their forms. Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Ed, Double D, and Eddy were shocked at what they saw.

"You're those aliens we fought before," said Captain Underpants.

"Correct, my name is Zorx," said Zorx.

"My name is Klax," said Klax.

"And my name is Jennifer," said Jennifer.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Ed.

"If it wasn't for these quarters I would say this is all a dream," said Eddy.

"You know these aliens?!" Double D asked George and Harold.

"We thought they were blown up along with their ship!" said George.

"They must have done it off-page," said Captain Underpants.

"Correct," said Zorx. "We are a highly advanced race of aliens from another planet, so we considered the possibility of failure."

"Our ship had an escape pod," said Klax.

"Did you honestly believe that we weren't prepared?" said Jennifer.

"Ummm, yeah." said Harold.

"When our plans were foiled we returned to our home world of Taeinh," said Zorx. "There we vowed to return to Earth and take our revenge."

"The scientists of our planet created Neo Zombie-Nerd Milkshakes," said Klax. "Which not only also has the affect of Super Evil Rapid Growth Juice, but increases the speed of zombie nerds. Which means we only need several zombie nerds instead of a few dozen."

"After the creation we returned to Earth and landed in this Cul-de-Sac to turn the children here into zombie nerds," said Jennifer.

Ed, Double D, Eddy, George, Captain Underpants, and Harold noticed the UFO in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac.

"Oh yeah," said Ed. "I was going to mention that earlier today."

"Next time Ed," said Double D. "Please tell us about the UFO in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac first."

"Okay."

"Wait a minute," said Eddy. "I admit that at times I'm not smart but how come we didn't see you in those blacks cloaks and how did you get every one to drink those milkshakes?"

"Now's not the time Eddy," said Captain Underpants. "We have to save the day now."

"We fought before," said George. "We know your weaknesses."

"And we know how to return everyone to normal," said Harold.

"Not this time," laughed Zorx. "We learned from our mistakes. Instead of making you six our slaves we'll turn you into zombie nerds."

"Our ship contains neither Anti-Evil-Zombie-Nerd juice nor Ultra Nasty Self-Destruct Juice," laughed Klax. "By the way it's quite easy to accidentally drink Zombie-Nerd Milkshakes."

"And the force field we set up is going to activate in a second," laughed Jennifer. "Preventing you from escaping."

A beam of blue light shot out of the UFO. The light formed a blue, glowing dome around the Cul-de-Sac.

"Now attack and capture them zombie nerds!" said Jennifer.

The giant zombie nerds charged.


	10. Up In The Air

Acting quickly Captain Underpants put George, Harold, Double D, and Eddy on his back, and grabbed Ed. Captain Underpants flew upwards until he got to the forcefield.

The zombie nerds jumped upwards, with Captain Underpants barely dodging them.

"Not good not good," said Double D. "How can we fight against giants and win?"

"I could fight them," said Captain Underpants. "But they appear to be too fast, and there are too many of them."

"Maybe you could grow in size," said Ed. "I've seen superheroes it on television."

"Captain Underpants is not that kind of superhero moron," said Eddy.

"Actually we have something that could work," said Harold.

George took out a small device.

"This is the Goosy-Grow 4000," said George. "We can use it to make Captain Underpants grow in size."

"And don't worry we can use the Shrinky-Pig 2000 to return him to normal size."

"I heard of those," Double D said in amazement. "They were invented by Professor Poopypants.

Ed and Eddy laughed loudly with laughter.

"That's not funny," said Double D. "Professor Poopypants was a brilliant New Swisslandian scientist who could have solved the world's problem, but he went insane."

George and Harold did not mention what happened in their fourth book.

"Can I grow big too," said Ed. "I want to help save the world."

"Sure Ed," said Captain Underpants.

"In the meantime," said Eddy. "Me, Double D, George, and Harold can defeat those aliens."

"That's noble of you," said Double D.

"I guess you're not as bad as we thought," said George.

"You may have been a jerk but you're willing to help save the world," said Harold.

"I may be greedy, but I can't just let the world end," said Eddy. "Plus, people like heroes."

"Ready when you are Ed," said Captain Underpants.

"Ready," said Ed.

George blasted Captain Underpants and Ed with the Goosy-Grow 4000 several times, causing Ed and Captain Underpants to grow.


	11. The Battle To Save The World

Giant Captain Underpants and giant Ed landed on the ground. Eddy, Double D, George, and Harold got off Captain Underpants.

"Attack and capture Captain Underpants and friends," said the zombie nerds.

The zombie nerds ran to attack Ed and Captain Underpants.

"Tra-la-laaaaa!" said Captain Underpants.

"Roar!" said Ed.

Captain Underpants and Ed ran to battle the zombie nerds.

Ed, Double D, George, and Harold confronted Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer.

"It's over," said Harold. "It's four against three."

"Me and Harold fought before and easily won," said George. "Give up."

"The aliens are easily defeated?" asked Double D. "That's a relief."

"Someone weaker than Double D?" said Eddy. "I never thought I'd see that."

"Close combat won't work this time," said Zorx.

"As we said we learned from our mistakes," said Klax.

"That is why we hired bounty hunters," said Jennifer.

The sound of lazer blasters charging up were heard and George, Harold, Double D, and Eddy looked behind them.

"The fellow shaped like an earth crustacean is Kraab," said Zorx. "Who has fought against Ben Tenyson.

"The robot is Bio Hunter Silva," said Klax. "A robot destroyed by the Biomen, rebuilt, then the Gokaigers. Eventually he was rebuilt and reprogrammed to obey the highest bidder."

"The brutal looking fellow is the infamous bounty hunter Lobo," said Jennifer. "Who causes destruction where ever he goes.

"You would not hurt children would you?" Double D said to the bounty hunters.

"I won't go into details but I don't like children, especially ones from Earth," said Kraab.

"My programming states I must complete my mission," said Silva.

"I just enjoy violence," said Lobo. "Also, I'm getting paid a lot for this job."

"Don't bother talking to them," said Eddy. "They're bounty hunters, the motivated by money and nothing else. And I should know, I'm pretty greedy myself."

"Also, the villains me and Harold encountered are more than happy to hurt us," George said to Double D and Eddy.

"Right now we should worry about the lazer blasts,"

Kraab, Silva, and Lobo started to shoot their lazer blasters. Eddy, Double D, George, and Harold ran and dodged the blasts.

Zombie Nerd Jimmy ran at Captain Underpants, but Captain Underpants moved at the way quickly and tripped Jimmy. Jimmy stayed down due to his weak body.

Zombie Nerd Jonny tried to whack Ed with Zombie Nerd Plank. Ed dodge and grabbed Plank with his teeth. Ed swung his head sending Jonny and Plank flying.

Zombie Nerd Sarah tried to sneak up behind Captain Underpants. However, Captain Underpants hit Sarah with his fist without looking behind himself.

Ed spun around like a tornado and hit Zombie Nerd Nazz, sending her flying.

Meanwhile, the bounty hunters cornered Ed, Double D, George, and Harold.

"I'm so excited for this," said Zorx.

"I wish I brought some Xleqxisfp fruit to eat while we watch this,"said Klax.

"Remember Kraab, Silva, and Lobo," said Jennifer. "Keep them alive."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kraab. "I remember what you said when we were assigned this job."

"Adjusting weapon to non-lethal, but painful," said Silva.

"I should note it's amazing what one can live through," said Lobo.

"Looks like this is it," George said to Harold.

"It was nice knowing you," said Harold.

"Same here."

"Beaten up by alien bounty hunters and turned into a zombie nerd," said Double D. "I never thought it would end this way."

"At least this will end with my quarters," said Eddy as he looked at his jar.

Lobo noticed the jar of quarters and said to Eddy, Double D, George and Harold, "You know I know a guy who knows a guy that wants a nickel-copper alloy. So if you give me those quarters I'll beat up these guys for you."

"What?!" Zorx, Klax, Jennifer, Kraab, and Eddy said in shock.

Acting quickly Harold quickly took the jar from Eddy, who passed it to Harold, then to Double D. Double D then handed the jar to Lobo.

"Time to kick some butt," said Lobo as Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer cringed in fear while Kraab and Silva braced for battle.

Zombie Nerd Kevin and Zombie Nerd Rolf charged at Ed and Captain Underpants. Ed and Captain Underpants uppercutted Kevin and Rolf respectively, defeating them.


	12. After The Battle

Ed, Captain Underpants, and the zombie nerds were shrunk down to their original sizes by the Shrinky-Pig 2000. The zombie nerds were were tied up to each other by rope. Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer were tied to each other by rope as well. Kraab and Silva were tied up by rope as well. The force field was down, and Lobo was about to leave on his space motorcycle.

"Thanks for the payment kids," Lobo said to Ed, Double D, Eddy, Captain Underpants, George, and Harold. "If I'm ever on this planet again call the main man."

Lobo flew off into the sky and off to the atmosphere.

"I knew I should never have come back to this planet," said Kraab.

"Error, error," said Silva.

"We would have conquered this world if someone didn't hire Lobo," said Zorx.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't word the job description as roughing people up," replied Klax.

"Shut up you two," said Jennifer. "At least were not in an exploding space ship like last time."

"That was awesome!" said Ed. "I was in a giant monster battle!"

"I know right?" said Captain Underpants. "I'm just glad we saved the day."

"You know you could have asked me before you gave the quarter to Lobo," Eddy said to Double D.

"But your quarters saved the world," said Double D.

"I guess."

"I have an idea to return everyone to normal Double D," said George.

"What is that?" said Double D.

"Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer mentioned Ben 10. So I've been thinking maybe we can call the Plumbers for help."

"They might have Anti-Evil-Zombie-Nerd Juice," said Harold.

"But my toilet is working fine," said Ed.

"There space police moron," said Eddy.

"Good thinking George," said Captain Underpants. "Fellow heroes of justice could help us."

"I just hope the Plumbers can return everyone to normal," said Harold.


	13. To Make A Long Story Short

They did.


	14. Goodbyes

Zorx, Klax, Jennifer, Kraab, and Silva were lead into the Plumber ship by Plumbers. The UFO was brought into the ship as well. The Cul-de-Sac kids were laying on the ground unconscious.

"Thank you for calling," said Magister Patelliday. "We will make sure these criminals will be put behind bars. I must warn you the Plumber replication of Anti-Evil-Zombie-Nerd Juice is not perfect so there will be some short term memory loss. Well, have a nice day.

Patelliday entered the Plumber ship, and it flew off into the sky.

"This is the best day ever," said Ed. "I met a superhero, got a signed comic book, became giant, and saved the Earth."

"This was an exciting day," said Captain Underpants. "It was fun to meet you too Ed."

"I hope you learned something from all this," Double D said to Eddy.

"It wasn't my fault that aliens happened to evade today," said Eddy.

"It's true," said Captain Underpants. "Eddy's action saved the Earth."

"And I indirectly helped too," said Ed.

"Actually, you make a good point," said Double D. "Normally, Eddy's scams caused problems, but not this time."

"How about always pay attention to your surroundings," said Harold.

"That's the best Aesop we can get from this story," said George.

"Agreed," said Captain Underpants, Ed, Double D, Harold, and Eddy.

"Bye Captain Underpants," said Ed. "Have fun as a superhero."

"Have fun with your friends and always do the right thing," said Captain Underpants.

"Seeya Double D," said George. "It's been a blast."

"It was pretty fun to make a Captain Underpants story with you," said Harold.

"After seeing your work I say you can one day be great story tellers," said Double D.

"Enough of the heartwarming stuff," said Eddy. "Let's just go on with our lives, but I do have to admit this was a fun adventure."

George and Harold got on Captain Underpants' back and the three flew back to Piqua, Ohio. Once there, Captain Underpants dressed up like Mr. Krupp and had water splashed on his head, returning him to normal."

At the Cul-de-Sac everyone turned into a zombie nerd woke up and noticed something.

"Hey!" said Kevin. "Where are my quarters!"

The other were similarly angry due to the loss of their quarters.

"Didn't that fish guy mention memory loss," said Eddy.

"He was cool looking," said Ed.

"Judging by what Kevin said," said Double D. "Everyone forgot to that they willingly gave their quarters to Eddy."

"Oh no," said Double D when he realized what was going to happen.

"Here we go again," said Eddy.

"Buttered toast," said Ed.


End file.
